Lover's Wreck
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: This story can be read on it's own, but here's part three in my Master's Fluff storyline...another oneshot, this is about a young Jeong Jeong's journey through the war...


A/N: Welcome to the third installment of my Master's Fluff series. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves so far. This story will focus on young Jeong Jeong, mostly on the weeks before he arrived to help Piandao in the last story (go read Torn and Before the Dragon, if you haven't already). And for my Romanov Ruby, I have him naked as much as is allowed.

I'm dedicating this story to all the military people out there, here and away from home. I know it takes a lot of courage to do what you guys and gals have done, and I can't even imagine how difficult it is to be away from home for so long, and I salute you for it.

"A man should never forget his sins, they are what define his soul."-Joseph Griggs

* * *

"You've never been this quiet before," The young woman said.

"Nothing," Jeong Jeong said, brushing his dark hair away from his face, "I am just thinking how to respond to a friend's letter."

"That's an odd thing to think about at a time like this." She sat up.

"Never mind," He smiled at her, "How much longer do we have?"

"Half an hour. If you want, we could eat a little before continuing. Madam Cai made some pastries earlier."

"I know," He let go a sly smile, "I've had her pastries."

Annoyance rose in her face. She was about to respond when they heard a commotion on the other side of the door. Jeong Jeong shot up as a large man burst through the door, an older woman following close behind.

The young woman glanced at the man, then said to the older woman, "I haven't been paid for two."

"I'm not here for you, hussy," The man said.

"I'm sorry, Jie," Madam Cai said "I couldn't stop him."

"Admiral Kota, I can explain," Jeong Jeong said hastily, but was cut off.

"How many times do I have to drag you out of here? For what I know won't be the last time, we do not fraternize with the locals!" Kota yelled, "Put your damn pants on, we're leaving this whorehouse!"

Madam Cai and a loosely robed Jie followed them to the door. Many girls swooned in their doorways as Jeong Jeong strode by in the hall. As he was out the door, Jie said dreamily "He was the best client I ever had."

Madam Cai shrugged, "He was okay."

* * *

A small group of soldiers stood at attention.

"Vice-Admiral Ito has asked me to train you today, as he is…sick," Jeong Jeong said, "So, we are going for a run."

"With all due respect, Captain" One of the soldiers interjected as the rest groaned, "Admiral Kota wants us to study some new fire bending routines."

"We will," Jeong Jeong said smugly, "But I have noticed you are all having problems with stamina, which is key in bending. Running will help with that."

After only twenty minutes of running of wildly around the parameters of camp, Jeong Jeong decided to have them head back. Most of the soldiers were exhausted and were dragging their feet back into camp.

The last of the sailors trickled into camp and past Kota, who frowned. He grabbed the last straggler, who was panting heavily, "What on earth is going on? I thought I told you people to train. Where is Ito?"

"Ito is too hung over," The soldier said, trying to stand at attention. "Something about stamina, sir," Anger rose in Kota's face, and he calmed himself before calling to Jeong Jeong.

"Yes?" Jeong Jeong said as he came over.

"We need trained soldiers," Kota said.

"We need fit soldiers," Jeong Jeong responded, "We were not running very long. No battle will last 20 minutes."

"For you!" Kota said, anger rising in his voice. "You're thinking too much about defense, we can burn down their forces in a short amount of time."

"Then why have we not won the war yet?"

"We captured the town."

"Because they had no defenses."

Kota sputtered, at a loss for words. Finally he managed to say, "Just run it by me first if you want to pull this shit again."

"Pull what?"

"Don't get smart with me. The only reason you were promoted to captain is because you're the only bender in the entire fleet that isn't a complete and utter buffoon!" Kota crossed his arms.

"Then how did your nephew make it to Admiral?" Jeong Jeong said arrogantly.

"It's bad luck to talk about the dead, butcher," Kota said quietly, a vein bulging in his head.

"For the last time," Jeong Jeong said, squaring up to Kota, "I did not kill Katsu."

"You don't have to bring him up! I will not allow the prince to sweep this under the rug!"

"The case is closed; he did have a number of enemies."

"Yeah," Kota shook his head smugly, "you wouldn't have the guts to kill him, you weren't strong enough, and you have the scars to prove it. You don't have the guts for warfare."

"Admiral," A soldier yelled from across the courtyard, "Another ship just came into harbor."

Kota stalked off, with Jeong Jeong glaring after him. After he was out of earshot, Jeong Jeong pulled aside a pair of soldiers, a man and a woman.

"How are my favorite twins?" Jeong Jeong faked a smile.

"You talking to us or my sisters breasts?" The man said, sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"If Kota asks, I went into town for supplies." The twins looked at each other.

"You believe that, Lin?" The woman asked cunningly.

"I dunno, Gin, I think he might appreciate some company." They both looked back at Jeong Jeong.

"Fine," Jeong Jeong said, exasperated, "you can come. Do not mess my game."

* * *

Madam Cai and two of her girls stood outside of a room in the brothel. The Madam was re-arranging pastries and cups of tea on the trays the girls were holding.

"You think he would really just talk?" One of the girls asked.

"Honey, men get talkative when sex is guaranteed," She said as she got the trays to her satisfaction, "I've already given them a free hour, now all you have to is go in and look pretty."

Both the girls gave a slight bow and hurried into the room. Gin, Lin, and Jeong Jeong were lying in a heap of four women. Lin was cuddled with two girls, one on each arm, Gin was spooning a girl, and Jeong Jeong had Jie nestled on his arm.

On the arrival of food the twins sat up. Jeong Jeong remained lying with Jie on his arm. She started kissing his neck, and asked in a sultry voice, "Mmm…So what kind of soldier doesn't carry a weapon?"

"I am a fire bender, I am a living weapon."

"Tell me more," She cooed.

"My power rises and sets with the sun." He said proudly.

"Like Gin's panties," Lin said.

"Hey!" Gin threw a pastry at him.

"Thank you, kind sister, for the delicious pastry."

"They're okay," Gin shrugged. "How do you two keep dragging me to places like this?"

"We all know you eat more rug than a spider-fly!" Lin said. Before Gin could respond, Admiral Kota burst into the room.

"What in the name of Koh's mighty Pipa is going on here!" He said as he stormed in. The ladies scattered.

"Aww," Lin groaned, trying to find his pants, "Party's over."

"Damn right, everyone get dressed." Kota said, a vein bulging in his head, "For Agni's sake, Jeong Jeong, can you keep it in your pants for more than two hours?"

Jeong Jeong, who was hitching up his pants, responded in a mocking tone, "Sir! Is it okay to keep it in Gin's pants, sir?"

"Stay away from me, you walking bucket of disease." Gin said, pulling on her bra.

Jeong Jeong grabbed his chest, "You wound me... and that is not what you said when I was plowing you in the top bunk while your brother slept in the bottom bunk!"

"I was wondering why I was dreaming about spirits and trampolines..." Lin said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Don't flatter yourself," Gin said as the group headed for the door, "the cheap hooker plowed better!"

"Yet her vagina was tighter than yours!" He said slyly.

"Will you two just do it and get it over with?" Lin said.

"Not on my watch!" Kota yelled, "Keep moving."

Kota had them march down the street, single file. Near the edge of town they met Vice-Admiral Ito walking awkwardly down the street, drinking from a large jug.

"Good gods," Kota said, throwing his hands up to the sky, "Why was I cursed with vagrants for crew-mates."

"Lighten up," Ito said, "you could use a drink yourself."

"I am not wasting my money on this gods-forsaken town."

"Who said anything about money?" He held up the jug, "I didn't pay for this."

Kota paused for a second, thinking. He said to Jeong Jeong and the twins, "See, this is the initiative I'm looking for."

"So we're going to steal some booze?" Lin asked.

"I'd like to go steal that brunette from the brothel," Gin said.

"You can't steal a woman," Lin said.

"No, you can't steal a woman," Gin said.

"She can steal anything," Jeong Jeong said, "Everyone is distracted by her cleavage."

"You don't trust my skill?" Gin asked slyly.

"I do, but you also have enough cleavage to choke a skunk-bear." Jeong Jeong smiled.

"Unfortunately," Ito said, ignoring the banter, "most places are closed this time of night. The bar near here is still open though."

"I could go for a drink." Kota said, giving a shady smile. He let Ito go back to camp to sleep off his jug, and led the group to a decrepit bar at the edge of town. It was missing tiles from the roof, and the door was gone completely. When the quartet walked through the door, the owner looked up from the bar, elated to have customers. His face immediately fell when he saw who his new customers were.

"W-what can I do you for?" He stuttered. Kota placed an arm lazily over the bar.

"I heard you're giving out free drinks today." Kota grinned.

"What do you mean," The owner said quietly, shrinking back.

"Don't play, old man," Gin said, "Give us drinks or we'll burn this place down."

The owner bowed and turned around to grab glasses from the shelf. A big jug came from behind the counter. He poured slowly, trying to steady his hands. Gin leapt over the counter and grabbed him.

"I'm not getting drunk fast enough!" She said as she punched him in the jaw.

"You're going to allow this?" Jeong Jeong asked in disbelief.

"Initiative," He said, "I like it."

"Brutal," Jeong Jeong shook his head.

"You're just proving you don't have what it takes," Kota said as he watched Gin knee the owner in the groin. He coughed up blood onto Kota's shoe. The Admiral knit his eyebrows together, then slowly walked around the counter and punched him in the stomach.

Jeong Jeong turned and walked out. When he was about ten feet down the road, he heard footsteps behind him. Lin ran to catch up with him.

"She's crazy, huh?" Lin said. Jeong Jeong looked up, like he hadn't heard. "My sister."

Yes, she is vicious." Jeong Jeong said dismissively, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know what'll cheer you up," Lin said enthusiastically, "We'll go back to the brothel, invite that one girl you like into camp."

Jeong Jeong said nothing, but kept walking sullenly, and Lin stood there thinking.

"Think," Lin said to himself, "Jeong Jeong is your mentor...what would cheer him up?"

Jeong Jeong kept walking, barely aware of his surroundings, until he reached camp. He sat brooding in his tent until he heard a large fuss in the main courtyard. He heard his name being called, and wearily got up.

He found a large mob of soldiers gathering around the central courtyard. Jeong Jeong asked, "What is this?"

Lin popped his head out of the crowd, "I brought you a hoard of hookers!"

Jeong Jeong pushed his way through the crowd to find a large group of girls from the brothel. "Why?"

"Well, I figured everyone was working too hard, so I brought some company." Lin said with a shrug, and the soldiers cheered.

"What will we do when Kota gets back?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"He'll be so drunk, even he won't mind getting laid." Lin said as a familiar figure came through the crowd to meet them.

"You worry too much," Jie said as she kissed Jeong Jeong on the cheek.

"I could use a distraction," Jeong Jeong smiled, and raised his voice, "Break out the ale from the ship." The soldiers cheered again, and a small group headed out to carry out orders.

"That's more like it," She grinned.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked politely. She shook her head. He responded, "Good call, it is bad ale."

He took her hand and led her to his tent. He sat on his cot, and she nestled in his lap. One of Jie's hands went deftly to unbutton his shirt. He tried undressing her at the same time, but he kept fumbling with her outfit.

"Ok," She said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Now are you a rotten liar!" She laughed, but was soon silenced by the seriousness on his face. "Don't tell me you're still worried about your friend's letter."

"No," He said solemnly.

"This isn't about money, is it?" She asked, "I like you, you don't have to pay me."

"You like me," He laughed weakly, "Even though I am occupying your town?"

"Men are alike all over," She shrugged. She thought for a moment, then added, "And you haven't burned our town down."

"Can I trust you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Who am I going to tell?" She smiled.

"I feel…I fear I am bringing shame to my ancestors...that I lack the blind destructive nature of a true fire bender."

She kissed him on the cheek, "That's why I like you."

He let out a deep sigh, "Even my Admiral considers me weak."

"And would it be such a burden to speak of peace?" She asked somberly.

"It is madness for sheep to talk of peace with wolves." He hugged her tighter on his lap, "Would you just lay with me tonight?"

* * *

Late the next morning, the Admiral stumbled into Jeong Jeong's tent. "I need you to…" He stopped when he saw Jeong Jeong, alone, lying halfway off his cot. "Jeong Jeong what are you doing?"

"Ugh... I am sick," He groaned.

Kota stood there shaking his head when Lin and Vice-Admiral Ito stopped in the doorway of Jeong Jeong's tent.

"Awesome party Jeong Jeong!" Lin said.

Itoraised his jug in the general direction of the courtyard, "To Jeong Jeong's continuous good health!"

There was a cheer from the other soldiers.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kota said angrily. Lin flinched, realizing his mistake. Kota looked at Lin and Ito while rolling up his sleeves, "Get out of here, I need to have a little talk with the captain."

Ito nodded and stumbled towards camp. Lin lingered in the doorway, unsure.

"Did I stutter, boy?" Kota said, "Get out."

Lin bowed his head, but on his way out he ran into his sister.

"Admiral," Gin said, "Did you move the maps?"

"What?" Kota asked. "Why would I move them?"

"They're gone. Everything in your tent is gone." Gin said. Kota's face turned red.

"Impossible!" Kota ran out towards his tent, leaving the twins in Jeong Jeong's tent.

"Thanks," Jeong Jeong said to Gin, "I think you just saved me a beating."

"What did you assholes do last night?" She asked.

"Nothing," Jeong Jeong said nonchalantly.

"You missed the hookers." Lin said with a smile. Gin punched him in the arm.

"You idiots brought those tramps into camp? I bet you they're the ones who stole from us. Half the men in camp are complaining of theft."

Jeong Jeong started to do an inventory check in his tent, and found his itinerary and most of his notes missing.

"She…" His face turned red, "They stole from us? I gave them my heart!"

"And your money," Gin said calmly.

"And my money!" He got even more agitated.

"And your seed…" She said.

"And my seed!" He said angrily as he stormed out of his tent. "I will not stand for this!"

"Wait!" Lin cried as he followed. Gin called for Kota and followed suit.

Jeong Jeong was angry as he trooped out of camp, Kota and the twins following. He was so angry civilians leapt from his path as he marched to the center of town. Once he made it to the street the brothel was on, he stopped. He stared down the street at the brothel with a steely gaze.

Jeong Jeong bent his knees in a slight crouch, moved his arms in a circular motion, and as he finally moved them to the sky as he threw up a fire wall as wide as the street. He stepped forward while pushing forward with his hands, moving the wall down the street. People ran into the streets from their burning homes.

The wall finally reached the brothel; Jeong Jeong moved his arms in a final circular motion, and the wall completely encompassed the large house. It burned like tinder in the heat. The group of soldiers stood there, watching in astonishment and admiration as it burned and caught to the surrounding buildings.

Jeong Jeong stared expressionlessly at the destruction. Kota came up beside him.

"You are more like me than you care to admit, Vice-Admiral Jeong Jeong."

"Vice-Admiral…" He repeated inanely, still looking at the fire.

"Ito is retiring soon. You can have his ship. I know it's not much, but it's a start," He briefly put his hand on Jeong Jeong's shoulder before walking away.

The twins came up to him, and Gin said, "You know, doing your job is no sin."

"May we never forget our sins, for our sins are what define us," Jeong Jeong said softly as the brothel fell to cinders.

Unbeknownst to the soldiers, a small group of citizens had escaped the destruction. They regrouped at a safe distance from the burning city. Ba-Sing Se was the only option, and they started to move.

One figure lingered-she looked back on the destruction, a tear in her eye and a hand on her belly, and said quietly, "I hope you did your ancestors proud."

…

A/N: Started off funny, ended up tragic. I'm sorry I did that to you guys, but I did want to do a back-story on why he's so bitter. I'd like to promise my Iroh story will be nicer, and I've planned it that way, but I tend to come up with weird ideas and twists while writing.


End file.
